Metal sheets are often used in building construction, such as to form roofs or walls. The metal sheets are typically attached to a frame or roof beams by fasteners such as nails or screws that must pass through the metal sheet. Accordingly, proper placement of the fasteners through the sheet is necessary to ensure that the fasteners properly engage the underlying roof beams. The metals sheets often have elongated, parallel ridges formed therein to provide structural integrity.